tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daren Blackshire
Daren Blackshire '''is a ghoul musician and DJ residing in an apartment in the 8th ward. He is known to the CCG and others as '''Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ Saundou~ēbu), and is largely associated with audio and sound. He works for the Inquisitors as both an assassin and a DJ at their nightclub, Yuureien. He is also a former member of We've Gone Rogue. He hails from the United States and is of African-American ethnicity. Appearance Daren Blackshire is a young and well toned 5'7" man with brown skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. While working or interacting socially, Daren wears casual clothes and a plain white latex mask that resembles a human face with no noticeable eye holes or nose holes. While on jobs or missions, Daren wears a white metal plated mask designed with musical note symbols that seem to glow, with gray wires attached to the mask covered his head and neck. He also dresses in a black sleeved cloak with gray gloves. Personality Certain words in Daren's thoughts are often paired with bolded superscript, similar to the way Urie's thoughts are hidden in the original Tokyo Ghoul:re ''series and bearing equally dark thoughts. However, it is unclear whether this is a result of a disassociative personality or his true thoughts. He is highly attentive to sound and associates his own voice as beautiful, while others tend to be annoying until they are reduced to gurgles. Additionally, he constantly seems to be searching for something he describes as the "perfect sound", which he has only heard once. As part of his music, he likes to record the screams and noises of his victims, suggesting that he is also fairly apathetic about what he does. He is not shown to be without mercy, however, as many times he has finished off those he deems pitiful. Moreover, during the training arc for the Inquisitors, he took initiative and attempted to kill the girl whom Sierra Gray was ordered to finish off despite her clear reluctance, making it so that she would not have to do the deed herself. He also did not want to kill the children whom Shidu told the group to get rid of, though he complied without audible protest. Currently, he seems to have unknown motives and goals. History TBA Story Summary Powers and Abilities As a Ukaku ghoul, Daren is extremely fast and agile. He is intelligent, strategic, and tactical, being able to quickly think of plans in tough situations or determine his next crucial move. Although, he has slower regeneration than most ghouls, and suffers from lower stamina. He is experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and sometimes prefers to use that rather than his kagune to conserve stamina. '''Hybrid/Mixed Hand-to-Hand Combat: ' Daren is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, but he doesn't have a specific fighting style or knows any martial art style so he simply copies the moves of other characters and applies them to make his own fighting style. It mostly consists of punches and kicks, along with occasional grapples. Fast Speed/Reflexes: ' Daren has quick movement speed, and is faster than most ghouls by a considerable margin. His abnormal speed also grants him fast reflexes and allows him to run along walls, outpace his opponent, and dodge melee/some ranged attacks in a constant string. Just as long as the attacks move at a slower pace than he can currently move. '''Refined Hearing: ' Although lacking in his other senses, Daren has a heightened sense of hearing, better than most ghouls sense of hearing. He is able to pick up on sounds from inside his apartment, and far away places. '''Moderately High Strength: Daren has been shown to have considerable strength, being able to easily leave holes in walls he punches, snap necks, and impaling his enemy's abdomen(Human and Ghoul)with his bare hands. Combat: : Strengths: Daren is a speed-based combatant, meaning he's very fast and agile, along with being exceptionally strong on his own. With his high speed and moderate strength combined, he is in essence a 'Rushdown' type of fighter, getting in close and using quick hard hitting attacks with his fists/feet or kagune to pressure a lone enemy or multiple enemies. However, Daren is a rather calm fighter, he's strategic, tactical, and cautious about the moves he or his foes make. : Weaknesses: By nature of being a Ukaku ghoul, Daren has a lower stamina threshold than other ghouls of different RC types and as a result, can become fatigue much faster in a prolonged fight. Daren's regeneration is also sub-par compared to other ghouls, activating slow and healing wounds just as slow. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: A pair of black wings that appear to be about as big as Daren himself, along with having a wingspan of three meters. When in the crystallized state, the wings turn gray and black dot spot all over them The projectiles shot from this kagune are gray in color, two feet long, thin, and very sharp. Strengths: Is a unique kind, rather than being suitable in long-range attacks, it's more suitable in close-range attacks, but can still shoot projectiles. Wings are sharp and durable, can be used to attack or defend Q-bullets, quinques, and kagunes. When in their crystallized state, the wings don't become stiff, but instead remain flexible and become sharper. Weaknesses: Projectiles shot from this kagune drains Daren's stamina faster than usual Ukaku projectiles, making him susceptible to fatigue early on in fights. Inefficient in long-range combat. Mechanics: Currently, Daren's kagune has no additional forms. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Soundwave.jpg| Daren's old battle suit drawn by a unknown evil that will remain anonymous. Daren's Colored Outfit.png| Daren's old battle suit colored by /u/we7887 Soundwavecolored.png| Banner Daren made by /u/JokersMaze Daren's Trump Card.png| Daren's Trump Card made by /u/JokersMaze Trivia * His favorite parts of the body (to eat) are the vocal cords. * His favorite animal is a gray wolf, due to its howl. * He dislikes sounds that are bad to his ears, often becoming irritated after hearing one. * Some examples of this are bells and broken records. * His favorite music genre is Electronic Rock, and his favorite musician to listen to is Celldweller. * He actively cannibalizes and trains himself to increase the limits of his body. * Despite being vicious and slightly psychotic, he is shown to be a joker like Maki when engaging in fights. * He often gives silly nicknames to characters he knows. He refers to Shidu as "Shidu-senpai-senpai" and Kuroneki Osiris as "Ice-Ice-Baby-Osiris-san". * He has another mental version of himself known as "The Other Me" or "The Voice" Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:WGR